This invention relates to electronic communication systems and more particularly to systems for establishing telephone connections between parties based on their locations.
The present invention takes the form of methods and apparatus for facilitating telephone communications between parties based in whole or in part on the location of one or more of those parties.
It is an object of the invention to permit a telephone user, including particular a cellular telephone user, to establish a communication link with another parties based on that party""s location.
It is a related object of the invention to permit a telephone user to easily retrieve and dial the telephone number of a desired party by specifying the location of that party.
As contemplated by the invention, a virtual communications network is created between a group of consenting participants, each of which transmits a first message to a central location identifying that participant""s telephone number, its geographic location, and additional descriptive information characterizing the party.
Queries may then be submitted to the central location specifying a desired location and a further desired characteristic of a desired called party, and the central location may then respond with one or more telephone numbers and descriptive information which will enable communications to be established via the cellular and/or public switched telephone network.
These and other objects, features, and applications of the present invention may be more clearly understood by considering the following detailed description and the attached drawing.